What is it With boys and Water?
by Roeska223
Summary: Drew won't admit to May that he drowned. Never, in his life, has Drew Hayden drowned. May goes to all limits trying to found out details, and apparently, a surprise visit from Misty and Ash proves Drew otherwise.


**What is it With Boys and Water?**

"So you're telling me, you've never drowned before?" May asked angrily, her hands on her waist.

The Pokemon Center was quiet, until the silence was broken by none other than May and Drew, who had been bickering since May brought up the topic of swimming _and _drowning, as the green-haired boy claimed that, he has never drowned.

"Nope, never," the emerald-eyed boy answered, not at all intimidated by the harsh glare given to him.

"You mean, even when you were still a young boy, you _never _drowned?" May asked once again, her voice almost cracking with anger.

"Something like that."

"You are _perfect, _Drew Hayden," May said sarcastically, in defeat.

"Am I?"

"How come you don't drown and Ash does, when he's supposed to be the chosen one?"

"The Chosen One?" Drew asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, the Chosen One. Misty was his traveling companion back then, not me. Either way, he drowned _and_ he became unconscious. So I will never believe that _you _never drowned," May said, angrily.

"Oh, Ash drowned all right. Lucky _I _was there to save him," a voice came from behind May.

"Misty!" May smiled, and hugged her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Hi May! Long time no see!" a boy with midnight black hair and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder smiled at his former companion.

"Ash, Pikachu! Oh my Arceus, It's been so long! How are you guys?" May asked happily. Her rival raised an eyebrow, completely ignored.

"Fine, Fine. Bickering again are we?" Ash said, smiling at Drew. The latter, smirked and flipped his hair in a greeting fashion.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway May, Ash, did drown, but _I _saved him," Misty said, smirking.

"I managed perfectly well without your help, thank you very much," Ash protested, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, well 'Mister Perfect' over there," May said, cocking her head where Drew was sitting, "Claims that he _never _drowned."

"I'm sure he drowned sometime, maybe he just doesn't remember it. Or, he doesn't want to tell you," Misty said.

"Why wouldn't he want to tell me? Drew, why don't you want to admit that you drowned, at least one time?"

"Fine, I drowned, one time only," Drew said, his ego slipping away from him.

May grinned, mission accomplished. Lucky Misty was there, huh? "Who saved you Drew? Or are you so great and mighty that you swam to shore all by yourself?"

Drew smirked once more, "Sorry, I don't give out information to _fans_," he answered, flipping his hair. He knew just how to irk the Brown-haired coordinator. _'Three, two, one.'_

May stomped her foot angrily. "What did you say? I am _not_ one of your die-hard fans! I would rather jump off a cliff than be considered one of your obsessed fangirls!"

"May, chill. Why are you so concerned about winning this fight anyway?" Ash said, trying to console her.

May stopped in her tracks. Why was she concerned about winning? Probably because she wanted to prove that Drew wasn't as perfect as he claimed to be. Yeah, that must be it. But then, inside her, something was telling her that, she was there when Drew drowned. She shrugged off the feeling.

"Never mind. Misty, want to go shopping?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go!"

"Why not? Why not? Why not…" May trailed off, thinking about the word. Why not. What was up with that word?

Drew gulped silently. "Gonna repeat that word all day May?" he teased. May stuck her tongue out.

"Shut it! Come on Misty, let's go."

The two exited the Pokemon Center quickly, while Ash, who had been petting Pikachu all the while, spoke up. "So, Drew, how are travels with May?"

Drew shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Not fighting?"

"A lot of fighting," Drew answered.

"Is it hard?"

"Not really."

"Gee Drew, Your answers are really straight to the point. Mind adding a bit of detail?"

"No."

"Did you really drown?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When May still traveled with you guys."

"Hmm. Was she with you?"

"Yes."

"Did she save you?"

"Something like that."

Ash sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go outside and train. See you later Drew!" Ash said, and Pikachu leapt from his shoulder, hurriedly making it's way outside. Drew gave him a two-finger wave, acknowledging his exit.

"Thank Arceus, it's been a long time since I last went shopping!" May said, happily examining a red skirt.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" Misty asked.

"I can't remember. I think Drew rubbed off on me. When we first started traveling with him, I usually went to a shop or a department store. Drew would usually stay behind and I'd find him behind the Pokemon Center to train. So, I guess after that, I joined him in his training."

"Oh. May look at this," Misty handed May a blue tank top. "I think I'll buy this."

"Sure, Misty! It would look good on you! Anyway, what brings you and Ash here in Goldenrod?" May asked.

"Well, actually, Ash, Brock, and Dawn went their separate ways for a while. So, Ash went home to Pallet Town, and of course, I was there to welcome him home." May looked at Misty questioningly, but Misty ignored her look. "Anyway, Ash just said one day that he wanted to go see May and Drew. I asked him why, and he said: 'It's been a long time since I last saw them, I bet they're taller than me now!' And, that's why were here."

"Cool Story, but why would he want to see us, I mean, he can just call us if he wanted to see us," May said.

"I know. I guess he just wanted to go here or something. Anyway, what was up with the 'Why not's a while ago?" Misty asked, teasingly.

"Why not?" May droned on again. "Misty, do you know anything related to Why Not?"

"No, sorry, May."

Misty purchased the blue tank top and May purchased the red skirt. On the way to the Pokemon center, May had been browsing her red Pokedex on information. Suddenly, a blue Pokemon caught her eye.

"Wynaut!"

"May, I think we discussed this, I don't know anything about Why No-"

"No! Misty, look!" May shoved her Pokedex on her orange-haired friend, who looked at her like she was mad. Even though, she looked at the Pokemon. "Okay, it's a Wynaut, what's up with that?"

"Misty! I know when Drew drowned!"

"Really? How'd you know, the Wynaut told you?"

"No Misty! Once, when we were stranded in Mirage Island, Drew and I slipped and were swept away by a strong current. Drew's fault," Misty looked at her questioningly. "He looked at some Liechi berries by the side of a cliff, and due to curiosity, I followed. Then, the land beneath us sort of gave way then we slipped. A man, Rodrick, helped us with his Bellsprout's vinewhip, I reached it, but slipped. Anyway, we headed to a very high waterfall, and Drew drowned! That was the day he drowned! Wynaut saved us! That's why it seemed so weird!" May was so happy, she was shaking Misty's shoulders in delight, while Misty looked at her like she was mad and smiled a crooked smile. "I got to tell Drew! He isn't so perfect anymore is he?"

And with those final words, May rushed off to the Pokemon Center leaving a dumbfounded Misty. Misty watched her friend take off, smiling knowingly. '_Those two are denser than Ash if they don't admit their feelings soon.'_

"Drew!" May shouted, but unable to find him in the lobby, she looked for him behind the Pokemon center, where he would normally be, but instead found Ash training his Pikachu. "Ash, where's Drew?"

"Isn't he in the lobby?" Ash asked, and May shook her head. "Probably in his room."

"Thanks Ash."

May raced up the stairs, hurriedly looking for Drew's room. It was just beside her room. Once she found the room labeled '256' she quickly looked at the room beside it. She took a breath to recompose herself, and knocked on the door thrice. "Drew!"

"May! What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"I know when you drowned! Wait, putting that aside, what's behind your back?"

"I see you realized it, but-"

"Drew, stop avoiding the question. What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing," Drew answered.

"Show it to me!" May asked playfully.

"What? Scared it'll eat you when you sleep?" Drew teased.

"Shut up Drew!" May said, and tried to grasp the mysterious object behind him. Drew stuffed the item in his pocket, and May reached for it. She was fast, but he was faster. "Give it!"

"No way May," and for that split second, Drew looked at her smirking. Big Mistake.

May grabbed the crumpled piece of paper from Drew's hand, who apparently, looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Chill Drew."

May opened the paper, and tried to smooth out the edges. May read the wrinkled paper for a few seconds, and her eyes widened in horror, though a faint shade of red played on her cheeks.

"You serious?"

Drew ran a hand through his emerald locks, a sheepish look forming in his face. "A little…"

May stood on her tiptoes and kissed Drew in the cheek lightly. Drew blushed, his ears and nose red.

"Anyway, I can I keep this?" May asked, pointing at the paper. Drew nodded, the blush not leaving his face. "Thanks. Anyway, I found out when you drowned!"

"Can't believe you forgot," Drew answered, part of his ego slowly returning.

"May!" Misty and Ash were running towards the two. When they reached their destination, they were panting.

"So figured out when he drowned? " Ash asked. May nodded.

"These boys are insane. As great as their Pokemon and Coordinating skills are, they still need our help when it comes to water," Misty said smiling.

"Misty, what is it with boys and water?"

_Dear May,_

_Hope you figured out when I drowned. I owe my life to you and the Wynaut. And, since there is a 0% chance that you'll read this, might as well say it. May Maple, I have a crush on you. Wait, I think I'm in love with you. Hope you understand. The moment you read this will be when I'm ready to tell you, so that will take a very very long time, considering how dense you are. Still, thanks for everything._

_Love, _

_Drew. _


End file.
